The present invention relates to a security switching system for preventing unauthorized ignition of an automobile or similar vehicle.
It is well known, particularly in more expensive automobiles to provide an auxiliary switch isolating the ignition switch from the starter system. The auxiliary switch is generally in the form of a conventional manual switch and is desirably hidden from view as beneath the driver's seat or beneath the dashboard, so that presumably only the vehicle's driver would be aware of its location and thus preclude any unauthorized person, particularly thieves from starting the vehicle's engine.
Such switches have taken two forms, namely, key operated switches and toggle operated switches. The key operated switches are rather complex and expensive. Hidden key switches are inconvenient to use, since not only must the driver carry a specific key at all times, but he must bend and contort himself into the rather inaccessible location wherein the switch is hidden. The toggle operated switches, while being less expensive and not requiring a key, are equally inaccessible and have the greater problem that an experienced thief will easily find its location and be able to simply turn it on.
It is accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary security switching system for a vehicle anti-theft ignition controlling circuit preventing unauthorized ignition of automobiles and similar vehicles, which system is simple in construction, inexpensive to build and install, and easy to operate while at the same time effective in securing the vehicle against unauthorized use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary switching system avoiding key switches, toggle switches, and the like and which system may be successfully hidden from all but the most persistent thieves.
The foregoing objects, together with numerous other objects and advantages are set forth in the following description of the present invention.